Many work machines utilize a mechanical power source, such as an internal combustion engine, to power sub-systems mechanically coupled thereto. The subsystems are often mechanical, hydraulic, and electrical systems that convert a torque provided by the power source into a form useable by the respective subsystem. Each of these subsystems rely on the power source to provide enough torque to properly power the respective subsystem. The power source and subsystems are configured so that the power source will provide sufficient torque to power the subsystems as needed under expected load conditions. Typically, the subsystems are designed to work with a nominal expected torque from the power source. As part of the design process, the power source torque is relied upon when considering the types of subsystems that may be utilized by the work machine.
If the work machine does not operate as expected, it is often difficult to determine the root cause of the issue. In this situation, it is common to test the performance of the power source to determine whether it is providing the expected torque during operation. The power source test is typically performed by coupling the power source, or components thereof, to a dynamometer (“dyno”). Some dynos are coupled directly to the power source and require it to be removed from the work machine before engine performance can be analyzed. Other dynos require the dyno to be coupled to a drive system of the work machine. These dynos require either that the work machine be raised so that the drive system does not contact an underlying surface or that the work machine be placed at a location that aligns the drive system with a rotating drum coupled to the dyno.
Accordingly, if the work machine is not operating as expected, it is common to couple the engine or work machine to a dyno in order to determine if the engine is providing sufficient torque to power the systems coupled thereto.